Finding Whats Inside
by LaLaLand001
Summary: Carrie is not a normal transfer student going to Hogwarts. For one she has a Daemon and she has powers that no one elce has. Come with Carrie and find out what these powers are.
1. Default Chapter

P BR Carrie smiled and held out her hand in the air so Shadow could land. Once she did Shadow changed into a moth and hid inside of Carrie's hair. How can an owl turn into a moth? You may ask. Well Carrie is a Stage of Water and ice. But Shadow is a Daemon; long ago every magic and non magic person had a Daemon. But they all died out but Carrie had him since she was born. Carrie is a very powerful witch as well. Anyone who knew her will tell you story after story about what she did. But I am not here to tell you about past of stories of Carrie; I am here to tell the story of Carrie going to Hogwarts. P BR 

P BR I am here to tell the story when she met Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, James Potter and the stupid rat Peter Pettigrew. I can't forget Lily Evan the mother of Harry Potter. But I am not going to tell about Harry Potter...No I am telling the story of Carrie Mist and her Daemon. First I have to give you Info about Carrie Mist and her Daemon. Well, Carrie Mist is 16 years old going to school at Hogwarts at the start of September. She has long silky black hair going to her waist that she put in a pony tail. She has the most wonderful blue eyes you'll ever see. Her lips are red and a wanted body. P BR 

P BR She is about 5'6 and her Daemon is male. Every human to have a Daemon has to have opposite sex one. So her Daemon is male and they are still young so he could still change willingly. But if am sorry to say that she is the only Mist alive now. Her mother died giving birth to her and her father was killed by a death eater. Her big sister always loathed her for Carrie's powers. It pushed her sister over the edge and she tried to kill Carrie. But if you knew Carrie like I do; she already knew it was coming. P BR 

P BR Carrie and the help of Shadow knocked her out and ran away from home. But that same night Carrie's sister was killed and Carrie was out of reach. But now Carrie and her Daemon are on their way to The Leaky Caldron. Now I am telling this story as your point of view but sometimes I'll change it. P BR 

P BR As I was saying Carrie was walking down the street to the Leaky Caldron. "I don't know why you had to steal from that muggel man" Carrie grinned and Shadow flew out of her hair around her head. He then flew into her jacket pocket and Carrie reached into her backpack. "It's not my fault, I needed water!" Shadow turned into a polecat and popped his head to look at Carrie. "You didn't have to get Arm-Pull-Of-Water-Bottles!" Carrie giggled and took out a water bottle.

P BR She opened the cap and took a drink. She made a nasty face and though the water bottle across the street. Some passing muggles glared and yelled at Carrie. She only kept on walking. "What was wrong with that one?" whispered Shadow. "It tasted nasty" Shadow sighed and shook his head and turned into a raven and flew on her shoulder. "Don't change like that when muggels are around!" hissed Carrie.

P BR He just ruffled his feathers and turned his head to look at some passing muggels. Carrie flicked her hair back and crossed the road. Carrie walked down the muggel streets until she got to a door. On the road was a white car and a sigh appeared that said " I The Leady Caldron /I "

P BR Carrie looked around to see if anyone was looking and reached for the knob. But before she touched it the door flew open. There standing there was an ugly looking man that was smiling very ugly. Carrie was trying very hard not to laugh and Shadow was ready to fight for his human. "Hello Ms Mist, we were expecting you" Carrie looked at Shadow and was about to ask something when the man took her arm and dragged her in.

P BR She passed some people looking at her weird as they went upstairs. The man walked down the second floor filled with doors and stopped at the very end and opened the door with a key. "There is your room Ms Mist" Carrie grinned and was about to say 'thank you' when he shoved her in. Carrie stumbled and Shadow flew off her shoulder and on the window still.

P BR Carrie dropped to the ground and laughed and turned into a moth. Carrie glared at him and got up and looked around the room. It wasn't the prettiest room in the world but it could do for two days. In two days she will be going to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She walked to the bed and sat down and yawned. Shadow flew over to the bed and turned into a black cat and crawled into her lap. "I know your tired Carrie, I can feel it too. Let's go to sleep and leave the thinking for tomorrow"

P BR Carrie smiled and nodded and got up on the bed. She took off her black sweater and jeans and though it across the room. Carrie was only left in her tank top and boy shorts. She jumped off the bed and slipped into the covers and yawned. "Good night Shadow" "Good night Carrie"


	2. The Perfect Wand

"Carrie wake up!" yelled Shadow who batted her head with his paws. "There is someone at the door!" Carrie opened her eyes and rolled off the bed and landed on the ground. There was knocking at the door and Carrie moaned. "HOLD ON I'M COMING!" she yelled and grabbed her jeans. She quickly put them on as the annoying knocks still at the door.

Shadow turned into an owl and flew on her shoulder and Carrie opened the door. "How long did it take you to bloody open the-""Can I help you?" asked Carrie glaring at the person who woke her up. He was a guy about the same age as her and was very hot. He had black that covered most of his head. He had deep grey eyes and I had to say he was very handsome.

But before I tell you the first meeting of Carrie and his handsome boy I have to tell you a story. Carrie didn't always know she was a stage and only recently found out. But Carrie had a boyfriend who deserves to be eaten my fluffy the three headed dog. Carrie met him in school in Toronto and feel in love. They soon fast became a item and was going out. But one day Matt put Carrie into a situation she didn't want to be in.

Matt forced her into having sex with him even though Carrie wasn't ready. That my friend is called Rape but when Shadow got to them it was too late. So from then on; Carrie was afraid to get into another relationship. So now a boy was standing there checking Carrie out while her and Shadow glared at him. "May I help you or can I go back to sleeping"

The boy gave a handsome smile and flipped his hair back. "I never seen you here before, are you going to Hogwarts?" Carrie rolled her eyes "yeah, I'm a-going to Hogwarts this year" the boy grinned. "So what's your name of this lovely girl" he asked taking Carrie's hand in his. "Carrie Mist" She replied grabbing her hand from his. He looked into her eyes for a long time then smiled. "My name is Sirius Black. I hope I'll see you at Hogwarts"

"Yeah, same here" said Carrie and slammed the door. "Who does he think he is?" said Carrie to Shadow and he turned into a moth. "We was looking for his friend; I sensed it" said Shadow. Carrie nodded and sat down on the bed and yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Shadow, I'm going back to sleep ok?" Shadow nodded and turned into a polecat and lay on her belly. Carrie smiled at him and sat up and kissed him on his head.

Now I must come back in and tell you about Humans and their Daemons. They are like best friends and love each other to death. They feel each others feeling and fear. Ok back to the story. Soon Carrie and Shadow fell asleep and woke up around 12:00 in the afternoon. "Carrie, you must get up. We need to get your school things…and a new wand" Carrie sighed and got up. She knew Shadow was right. Her want was broke in half and she needed to get another one.

Once she got dressed Carrie and Shadow (in the shape of a humming bird) went down stairs. The ugly little man from yesterday (known as Tom) already got all her school things, just not her wand. He opened the brick wall for her and showed her where the want store was. Carrie thanked him giggling from his smile on his face and walked down the busy street. She was amazed by all the things is the alley and stores. Shadow bussed around her head glaring at people staring at him and Carrie. When Carrie got to the wand store looked both sides of the street and opened the door.

She got in and looked around the store to see if anyone was there. "Hello? Is anyone on here?" she called out. Shadow turned into a mouse and hid in her jacket pocket from yesterday. Carrie sighed and was about to turn and leave the store when a old man walked in. He stopped when he saw Carrie standing there and looked at her pocket with Shadow. Shadow rid from his sight and turned into a moth and Carrie put her hand in her pocket.

He looked into Carrie's eyes and to her face. Carrie and the old man stared at each other for a bit then Carrie spoke. "Yeah, I'm here to buy another wand because my old one got snapped in half" the man smiled and nodded. "Yes dear, I heard of that bit" Carrie nodded and the creepy man went somewhere to get a wand.

Carrie took her hand out of her pocket and Shadow flew into her hair under her ponytail. "I think he knows about us" said Shadow. Carrie nodded "Yeah, not everyone in the world now, has a Daemon" The man came back holding a sliver box. The sliver box had writing in it that Carrie couldn't read. The man put it on the table and looked at it then to Carrie. "This is a very special wand my dear" he started "This wand is only made for a water stage" Carrie gasped and her eyes widen.

"How- How did you-you know?" the man smiled a creepy smile and looked into her eyes. "I can tell by your eyes" "My eyes?" "Yes my dear Carrie; your eyes" Carrie didn't speak but Shadow whispered to her. "Does he know about me?" "I know about your Daemon as well" Carrie smirked "I guess so". "May I see him?" asked the store owner. Shadow didn't leave his hiding spot but did when Carrie hissed at him to.

Shadow flew from Carrie's hair and turned into a cat. The man's eyes widen and his mouth open. Shadow jumped into Carrie's arms and looked at the man. The man stared at them for a minute until he snapped out. He smiled at them and opened the sliver box and took the wand out. The want was a dark blue and light blue pattern of water going around it. "I had this ever since I opened this store" he said and looked into Carrie's eyes. "This owned to the last water stage and he died 10 years ago. Ever stage who owned this wand used it carefully and used it for good"

Carrie nodded and smiled and looked at the wand. "Only water and ice stages could use this wand. If a fire stage uses this wand it will melt. But that's not a problem because she died three years ago" Shadow mewed and looked into Carrie's face. "This wand is very powerful. It has the last tears of a water stage and the blood of an ice stage. I give you this wand free of charge" Carrie's eyes widen and reached for the wand but he store keeper moved it back. "Do not lose this wand and let it get into the wrong hands" Carrie nodded and thanked the man.

He gave her the wand and Shadow moved to see it. The wand was cold in her hands at first then Carrie was used to it. "Thanks you so much sir" he smiled at her and nodded. "Just use that wand for good" Carrie nodded and said goodbye to him and ran out of the store her new wand safely in her pocket.


	3. Fighting

Now I have to tell you about this girl in my class. Her name is Fozia Omar and she is a really mean girl. She gives attitude to everyone who doesn't deserve it and I really hate it. Today in gym just because I didn't get the ball for volley ball she gave me it. But this story is not about her or me it is about Carrie. But when Carrie revises attitude she fights fire with fire.

Being a stage as she is she fights back to anything. Now when Carrie met Narcissa Black it took all her will power from not ripping her apart. Carrie was running down the street grinning like a idiot getting a very rare wand. She turned the left and bumped into someone. They both fell down hard to the ground and Shadow flew into the air before he was crushed.

"BLOODY HELL WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" yelled someone. Carrie rolled over on her back. "Narcissa! Are you ok?" asked someone who help the other person up. Carefully Carrie got up and Shadow flew into her pocket. Carrie went face to face with a blond girl glaring at her. "What were your going you mudblood!" she hissed. Carrie glared back at her and striated her back. She was about two inch's taller then her. She glared down at her and sneered. "Who the I Hell /I are you calling a Mudblood?" said Carrie.

The girl glared back at Carrie and stepped back crossing her arms. People who were walking by stopped and watched. "I'm calling you a mudblood Bitch" People around Ooooooed and stared at Carrie. Carrie smirked and went into her girls face and whispered. "No one every calls me a Bitch" and pushed the blood down on her ass. People around laughed and gasped and pointed at them both.

The girl looked up and glared at Carrie and got up. She took a butter beer from her friend's hand and though it at Carrie. All the people around them gasped and laughed at her. Carrie's eyes flashed angrily but Shadow flew out of her pocket and turned into a large crow. He landed heavily on her head and gripped her hail and started pulling. His wings flapped up and down strongly pulling the girls hair as she screamed and waved her hands around in the air.

Carrie's eyes widen and started laughing really hard as she felt tears filling her eyes. The girl was running around now trying to get Shadow off and the sight of him flapping his wings around made her laugh harder. People around them laughed with and tears ran down Carrie's face. But the girl ran about two yards from Carrie she was pulled back. Carrie stopped laughing as pain in her chest appeared. A daemon can't leave their human more then two yards from them.

But the girl pulled back with fear in her eyes and Shadow let go and went flying to Carrie. She caught him in her arms before the pain got too bad. People around them looked at the girl and Carrie confused and some still giggled. The girl's hair was messed and Shadow pulled some her blond hair out. She glared at Carrie and said "I won't forget this; I'll have my revenge!" Carrie glared at her and hugged Shadow more tightly to her and said "And I will have mine" and the girl turned around and walked off angrily.

"Watch your back Mudblood; because you won't be that lucky" said a girl with black hair and looked evil. She walked away and Carrie looked at Shadow again and hugged him. "Bloody brilliant!" said someone. Carrie looked up and saw four boys walking to her grinning. Carrie got up and saw the guy from this morning grinning at her with the other boys. They stopped in front of her and the guy from this morning said. "You're the girl from this morning!" Carrie nodded her head and Shadow went on her right shoulder. The boy with light brown hair looked at Shadow then to Carrie thinking hard.

"Hmmm, Kara? No…Clara? What's your name again?" "Carrie" "Oh Yeah!" "Bloody brilliant, I never laughed like that in about a week!" said the boy with glasses and hazel eyes. Carrie smiled "Thanks" "Do you go to Hogwarts?" asked the boy with the light brown hair. "No, I moved here from Toronto but I was born here" he nodded and looked at Shadow. Shadow flapped his wings and glared at him and the boy smiled. "Oh my name is Sirius Black if you forgot and these are my best friends" started Sirius.

"James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew" they all said hello to Carrie and she said it back. "Finally someone stepped up to my bloody cousin" said Sirius and put his arms around Carrie's shoulder. Shadow squawked and bit Sirius's finger and he quickly pulled it back. "Oow! That hurt!" He glared at Shadow and Shadow glared back. But then Carrie stopped smiling and realized she needed water; and badly.

"Sorry I need to get something to drink I'll see you on the train!" said Carrie and ran down the street. "Hey wait up!" yelled Sirius and ran after her. Carrie knew she shouldn't be running but Sirius made her act different. No she can't act and be different just because of a hot guy. Shadow flew off her shoulder and flew above her head. She turned a left and stopped. Luckily there was a bench near by and she sat in it and closed her eyes. "Shadow…I…Need Water" Shadow landed on the arm rest and looked around his bright green eyes filled with fear.

This happened before when she was dehydrated and it was very dangerous. People walked by with bags in their hands and drinks but none was water. Then some one walked by with a water bottle and he flew at him. Shadow grabbed the bottle with his talons and pulled with all his might and ripped it out of the person's hands. "HEY! YOU STUPID BIRD!" yelled the boy. But Shadow flew over to Carrie and landed on her thigh. "Carrie, Carrie I have a water bottle!" She painfully opened her eyes and smiled.

She moved her hands and gripped the bottle and moved it to her mouth. After drinking the bottle Sirius and his friends caught up to her. They were huffing and puffing but Carrie was a fantastic runner so she was faster then them. "Bloody hell woman" gasped Peter. Carrie gave a small smile and painfully sat up. "Are you alright?" asked Remus. Carrie nodded and smiled at Shadow and looked at the boys "Sorry; I'm tired and I have to get packing for tomorrow's train, I'll see you on it ok?" They all nodded and smiled and Carrie got up.

She said bye to all of them and walked down to the street to the wall she came from. Tomorrow will be a fresh start for a new life for Carrie.


	4. Hogwarts

Carrie woke up at 5:00 a.m. that morning for water for some extra energy that day. She was going to Hogwarts and she was excited. She had her trunk that had all her things in it that the headmaster kindly gave her. She put on a black pants and a stripped black and white top on. She looked in the mirror and smiled and Shadow jumped into her arms in his Cat form. Carrie didn't but make up on because she didn't need it. Her lips were red enough and her skin was fair. But she put on clear lip gloss on and smiled. "Come on its 7:30. You already thanked the owned and Tom so lets get something to eat and go"

Carrie nodded and dragged her trunk behind her and down the stairs. After getting something to eat Carrie made her way to the train station her ticket in her hands. She knew all about platform 9 ¾ and had a little spring in her step. When they got on the platform they were an hour early. "Best get a compartment by our self's" said Shadow. Carrie nodded and rolled her trolley to the train. Once getting all her things in her compartment, Carrie sat down and looked out the window.

"I think that Remus knows something" said Shadow sitting in Carrie's lap. "I think so too. Don't worry Shad, he'll never know" Shadow nodded and licked her face. Carrie smiled at him and hugged him closer and closed her eyes. "Go to sleep Carrie; I know your tired" Carrie nodded and sighed and sleep took over her.

Carrie woke up as the train started moving, but she wasn't the only one in the compartment. A girl with brown hair was staring at her with a blank face. Carrie yawned and sat up and looked at the girl. "Hi" she muttered and smiled. "Hi" said Carrie back and smiled. They looked at each other and Carrie studied her.

She had a long face but not too long. She had long brown strait hair and small pink lips. She had on a robe and a badge of a raven. "You're a first year?" she asked. Carrie shook her head "No I'm going in my sixth year but I'm a transfer from Canada" The girls nodded and looked puzzled. "That never happened before" Carrie sighed and shook her head. "My name is Jessica Omar" Carrie smiled "Carrie Mist" they shook each other's hand.

"Well we just started a-moving; so I'll be a long a-while to Hogwarts" Carrie nodded and smiled at her strong accent. "So Carrie what's the name of your cat?" Carrie looked at Shadow and smiled. "Shadow" Shadow mewed and jumped from Carrie's lap. Jessica smiled and was about to touch him.

You see, touching someone's Daemon I very I Wrong /I but Carrie had a feeling about that. No one in her life touched Shadow. Shadow hissed at Jessica and jumped into Carrie's lap hissing and swatting the air. Jessica jumped back fearfully and looked at Carrie. "Sorry…um…He doesn't let anyone touch him" Jessica nodded and glared at Shadow and sat down. Shadow watched her in discus watching her every move. Both girls didn't say anything for a while when Jessica broke the screaming silence.

"So, what house you think you'll be getting into?" Carrie made a confused face "House?" Jessica's eyes went big and her mouth dropped. "You a-don't know about the Houses?" Carrie shook her head. A grin formed on Jessica's mouth and started talking about the whole house thing. (I bet you already know about it and if you don't…well read the books and see the movies) Carrie started to like Jessica every minute of talking and laughing. She was the first Hogwarts friend that was a girl. But Jessica was in Ravenclaw and was scared that she wasn't with her. But Jessica said if even though she is in a different house they'll be friends. This made Carrie a little bit better and smiled.

Jessica would laugh at some words she'll ask Carrie to say. While laughing she'll say "You have a-funny accent there" and Carrie would laugh with her and saw some funny voices. Jessica would laugh harder and then snort and they'll both stop laughing. They'll look at each other then start laughing. They talked for a while until Jessica left the compartment to let Carrie change into her school robes. Once she had them on she called in Jessica.

Jessica's head popped in and grinned and walked in. "There all a-talking about this girl with the raven" A ghost of a grin came upon Carrie's lips. "What happened?" "You a-don't know? Carrie grinned and laughed. "Yeah I know about it" Jessica grinned and flatten her shirt and sat down. "I know who it is?" Carrie smirked and leaned in "Whom?" Jessica opened her mouth to say something when the door opened.

There standing there was a girl with long brown and brown hair. "Get off the train were here, oh, and leave your things here" Jessica nodded and Carrie got up and fallowed her. "Just wait until we get into the great hall" Carrie nodded and Jessica dragged her over to a horseless carriage. Carrie pressed her face agenised the glass and Jessica laughed at her. Before anyone knew Shadow changed into a moth.

They waited a while but the carriages moved and Carrie and Shadow was looking out the window. "Carrie look!" whispered Shadow. Carrie looked to the left and out the window and gasped. "Wow….Is that I OUR /I school?" Carrie asked. Jessica nodded and smiled and looked out the window her hair falling to her face.

Jessica didn't talk to Carrie but she was thankful because she was thinking. But her Daemon and she shared a mind so she was separating her thoughts from Shadow's. "Carrie!" Jessica yelled as Carrie jumped and looked at her fearfully. Shadow turned into a polecat but Carrie held him back hiding him from Jessica. "What?" "We're here!" Carrie's heart skipped a beat as the thought of getting sorted and a lot of teenagers running around.

"This is the starting of a very interesting year" said Jessica and stepped out. "Oh yes dear, it is" Carrie said under her breath and got off the carriage.


	5. RAVENCLAW!

Carrie stood next to Jessica and looked at the huge castle that was going to be her home for the next year or so. "Come on Carrie!" said Jessica garbing her arm and dragging her to the school. "Carrie Mist!" said a very loud and stern voice. Both girls turned around to see a woman with a green robes. She had her hair in a tight bun and she looked young. (This is like the second year she started teaching) "Come here please" Carrie looked at Jessica and nodded and said bye and ran to the woman.

"My name is Professor McGonagall and I am your Transfiguration teacher and Head of Gryffindor House. Please Fallow me to get sorted" Carrie nodded and waved to Jessica and walked with her teacher. They walked though the doors and up some stairs and down a corridor and then got into a very large entrance with two very big doors waiting for her. There were scared looking first years.

They looked at Carrie oddly not only that she was older and taller then them, but when a humming bird was on her left shoulder. "Don't stare or you'll get into Slytherin" was all Carrie said to them. "Ms Mist, you'll get sorted at the very last so you may wait out here" Carrie nodded and walked to the nearest wall and leaned on it. She said some stuff to the first years but she didn't hear because she was talking to Shadow.

"There is something in this school that I don't like" "What is that Shadow?" "I just don't know" Carrie saw all the first years enter the great hall looking like they just wet them self's. "Is it a bad or good feeling?" she asked as the doors shut with a boom. "I think it's both" "Oh" They didn't say anything for a while but heard someone yelling house names. After awhile Carrie asked. "Is it Human?" Shadow didn't reply for about a minute then said. "No"

Shadow or Carrie didn't say anything to each other for a while until she heard clapping. They waited for about another 25 minutes then the double doors opened. "I can't forget we have a transfer from Canada; you may come in now Carrie Mist!" yelled a voice Carrie didn't know. Carrie blushed and Shadow turned into a mouse and hid in her robe pocket. Carrie walked in the hall, her long silky hair down and her eyes on the floor. She was really good of zoning the noise out and hearing completely silence.

That was what Carrie did as she walked down the hall to the sorting stool Jessica told her about. "Sit down hear" was the only thing she could hear. She sat down on the stool and the hat was put on her head. Then there was a voice in her head that she couldn't zone out. I Hmmm……we never had a Canadian transfer here in Hogwarts before. Well you are very good for Gryffindor. But also Ravenclaw is where you should belong but there is also Slytherin in you. But you have a daemon? You two are very close and love each other.

"Hmmm…. /I RAVENCLAW!" Everyone at the Ravenclaw table clapped and yelled and cheered. Carrie got off the stool grinning and ran over to Jessica. They both hugged and sat down grinning. The headmaster smiled at Carrie and raised his hands so the hall quiet down. "Let the feast begin!" then the tables filled with wonderful smelling foods. "Wow" muttered Carrie. "Dig in!" said Jessica filling up her plate.

Once everyone was full and Carrie was stuffed and satisfied (As well as Shadow) the headmaster told everyone about the school rules. When he told everyone to go to sleep and go their common rooms Jessica was excited for some reason. "Come on Carrie lets a-go!" Carrie moaned and got up and from her seat meeting a lot of people's eyes. Jessica rolled her eyes and dragged Carrie out of great hall. They walked with the other Ravenclaws to their common room.

Once she got the password Carrie and Jessica walked into the Common Room. Carrie gasped at the site of it. There was a fire place and blue and grey chairs and coughs and tables to do home work. Jessica smiled and sighed and smiled at Carrie. "Welcome to the Ravenclaw common room!" Carrie grinned and walked in and sat on a couch in front of the fire. Shadow jumped out of her pocket and turned into the same cat on the train.

Jessica sat on the other side and looked at Shadow and raised her left eye brow. "Um…Carrie?" Carrie looked at Jessica and nodded. "How did your cat appear out of a-nowhere?" Carrie looked at Shadow and Shadow looked at Carrie and Carrie grinned. Carrie moved her hand and put on Shadow's head and ruffles his hair. If you were to do that to a real cat, it won't probably like you anymore. But Shadow is Carrie's Daemon and they loved each other. "Don't worry. Maybe I'll tell you one day" Jessica smiled and looked at her watch.

"Thank Merlin that we a-don't have any classes tomorrow!" Carrie nodded and smiled. The Shadow yawed a huge yawn then a couple of seconds later Carrie did. "Wow, that was weird" said Jessica. Carrie glared at Jessica and got up with Shadow in her arms and looked down at Jessica. "I'm going to sleep now, Jess, goodnight" Jessica was about to say something when someone walked in the common room. Jessica stopped and looked at the person and grinned.

"DRAK!" she yelled and hopped off the couch and ran to the person. They both hugged each other while laughing. They both separated and leaned in with a passionate kiss. Carrie shuttered at the sight and walked up the stairs leading to the six years girl dorms. She opened the door and saw all her things at a bed. She walked to her trunk and took out a tank top and p'j bottoms. She went into the washroom and changed and slipped into bed. "Goodnight Shadow" "Goodnight Carrie" and they both fell asleep sharing each other's dreams.


	6. The Lake You Point Of View

Well in some quizzes Fanfiction have the YOU point of you in some quizzes. In others there is the charter's point of view in other quizzes. But in this story I have both so yeah…

"Carrie, wake up its lunch time" You moaned and opened your eyes. Jessica's grinning face was looking at you. Shadow moved into the covers and changed into a moth. You moaned looked at the time; 12:02 p.m. "Come on lazy bones, Get up!" Jessica said and pulled the covers off you. You didn't shiver but moan and sit up and looked around. You got up and moved to the washroom Shadow flying after you and got in the washroom just before the door closed.

You took a shower and realized you didn't have a towel. "Damn" you muttered looking around. You looked over to Shadow and smiled sweetly. "Shadow?" "Yes?" "Could you get a towel for me?" "Carrie, you know how far I can go with our link" you sighed. "JESSICA!" you yelled. "WHAT?" she yelled back. You giggled and yelled "I NEED A TOWEL!" you heard her laugh and walk across the room. After about 5 seconds later the door opened and Jessica threw in a towel. "OH CAN YOU GE-"then the door opened and Jessica threw in her jeans a t-shirt and underwear and a bra.

"Thank you!" you yelled and stepped out the shower and dried your self with your wand. You slipped into your bra, panties, jeans and your t-shit. Shadow flew to your shoulder and turned into a humming bird. You opened the door walked out all the hot steam falling out into the cold room. You smiled at Jessica and she grabbed your arm and pulled you out of the dorm.

After running like a mad woman with Jessica down the moving stairs and down many corridors you arrived at the Great Hall. When you took a step in the hall Shadow flew from your shoulder. You and Jessica walked down the isle of Ravenclaw and Huffopuff. You sat down at the middle of the table with Jessica on you right.

After lunch you and Jessica made you way out side. You and Jessica were talking about you perfect man. When you got to the lake you sat down looking into the water. Every time you were near a large body of water a voice inside you screaming to jump in. You were looking in the water when you saw a movement. "Um…Jessica?" you asked. "Yes?" "What lives in the lake?" Jessica laughed and moved over to you.

"All kinds of a-stuff live there" Jessica said looking into the lake. I Just jump in /I the voice said. Shadow flew to your arm and whispered in your ear "Fight the voice Carrie". You nodded and looked into the dark water. You found your self leaning towards the water when there was a large splash and arms grabbed your shoulders and pulled you into the water. You heard screaming from the surface but it faded as you were pulled deeper and deeper into the lake. Shadow was a angel fish going after you but you blacked out with less air you had.


	7. Jade

"Carrie wake up!" You opened your eyes to see Shadow's white tigers form looking down at you. "Where are we?" you asked and sat up and gasped. The room was very large. The walls were blue with gold patters and a blue light stand with gold light. There was a very large swimming pool with blue water and it looked so…Perfect. "Um…Shadow, How did we come here?" "Well after you blacked out, I blacked out so I don't know" Carrie sighed and nodded.

"Well I'll tell you" Carrie as well Shadow jumped at the new voice and turned to the water. A woman with gold hair was smiling at her from the water. She gasped for air and dived into the water. A tail followed her and she jumped from the water on the landing. Carrie gasped and tried to get up but slipped on the water and landed on her butt. "Its all right Carrie" said the mermaid. "How- How did you now my name?" She laughed and flipped her hair back. "We all know about you silly! I The Water Stage! /I " she said.

You were amazed that she knew your name but the mermaid was soo pretty. Her tail was gold and matched her hair. "My name Jade and I'm here to teach you how to use you amazing powers" You grinned and flipped your hair back. You looked over to Shadow who was staring at Jade with confusion. "Shadow, don't worry. I'll never dream of hurting your Carrie" You laughed and turned and hugged Shadow calming him down. He made a very low runt and turned into a Collie and moved into your arms.

"Well it will take work and a lot of work Carrie" said Jade and moved her tail so she was facing you. "Are you up to it Carrie?" You smiled and nodded and hugged Shadow. "Great! We'll get started soon but not this never day; I need to tell you some things" You nodded and Jade moved her self to the water. "Come in the water" You looked over at Shadow and he nodded. You got up and walked to the edge and took off your pants. You hopped in the water and Shadow hopped in the water and changed into a dolphin.

"Now Carrie, This place is yours and only yours" You smiled very wide at that part. "You see that door" said Jade pointing a door far away from you. "That door is to a locked door on the very last floor of the castle. You can only open the door, and this is the very last door" You nodded. Shadow swam around you a bit and you laughed and grinned. Jade smiled as well and said "Take out your wand" "My wand?" "Yes your wand" You shrugged and looked at your pants and turned around slowly.

But shadow jumped out of the water changed into a toy dog and reached and took out your wand. He walked back wagging his small tail and jumped into the water doggy swimming over to you. You laughed and took your wand and said 'thank you' and turned to Jade. She looked at your wand and stared at in for a while in awe. 'Um… Jade?" "Oh! Sorry…Ok hold it out" You did as you were told and Jade put her hand on your wand. Jade closed her eyes and muttered something you didn't understand. Then the water all around you started to glow. "Um….Jade?" she didn't reply to you but only mutter.

Then like a gun shot she opened her eyes and the end of your wand started to glow. It passed though your wand and into your body. You gasped and your vision got blurry and Shadow jumped in your arms. You felt like cold then warm then cold again and then felt as it you were hit by a very big wave of water. You opened your eyes and gasped for air and started to pant. You looked at Jade and you saw her grinning very wide. "What did you do?" She smiled and swam to you and gave you a hug. "I cannot tell you" You gave her a what-do-you-mean-you-can't-tell-me look. She laughed and clapped her hands together once. "Take this too" she said and opened her closed hands. There was a necklace of a time glass with bright blue liquid inside.

"It's like a time turner" Jade said. "Just you and only freeze and stop time" You grinned and looked at the necklace in your hands. "But isn't that the same?" you asked. Jade stopped smiling and thought about it. "Oh yeah" you laughed and Shadow jumped out of your arms. "So when do we start the training?" Jade smiled "Well, not today but how about….next Tuesday, Wednesday, Friday and Sunday" You thought about it and nodded and grinned. "But if you need me just grab a hold of that necklace and think of me ok?" "Ok" "I have to go now, but I'll see you on Sunday" You smiled and nodded. "Bye Jade" "Bye, Bye Carrie" and the both of you hugged. "Bye Shadow" Shadow only barked and Jade laughed.

She turned around and dived into the water and vanished with in a blink of an eye. When you looked down the pool was very deep. When I say deep I mean I Very Deep /I . You gasped and swam to your things, with your wand in your mouth. After drying off you but on your jeans and ran to the door. Shadow was flying above you as a raven and you opened the door. You walked out of the amazing swimming room and looked down the dark corridor. "Come on Shadow" You whispered and ran down the hall.

After going down a hell of a lot of stairs you got to the Ravenclaw common room. You said the password and walked in like nothing happened. "CARRIE MIST" yelled someone. You looked around but got tackled down by Jessica. "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU? I WAS SCARD AND-AND- DON'T MAKE THAT A-HAPPEN AGAIN!" "Ok! OK!" you laughed and Jessica put you down. "You were gone for three-hours! What were you a-doing?" Shadow already changed into a mouse when you entered the common room squeaked.

"Um….I woke up…At the very end on the lake!" everyone in the common room look at you like you were crazy. "Well….Where did you get that necklace?" You looked down at your new necklace that Jade gave you. "Well I found it at the bottom of the lake" you lied. Jessica eyed it lonely and smiled at you. "Well lets something to do" You nodded and walked up the stairs to your dorm. "Hey, Where you a-going?" you turned around. "I'm going to take a nap!" "A what?" "A NAP!" you yelled and grinned and ran up stairs. Jessica shook her head and sat back down next to Drake.

You dropped on your bed and sighed. You smiled and Shadow jumped next to you as a bobcat. You smiled and closed the curtains and moved over to Shadow and hugged him and feel asleep.

When you awoke to hear a scream and your curtains were open. "CARRIE DON"T MOVE!"


	8. Finding Out

You looked up and saw Jessica looking scared with her wand out pointing at Shadow. "Carrie, there's a bobcat laying a-next to you" You sat up and looked at Shadow. Shadow sat up and looked at you and you sighed. "Jessica, sit down and let me tell you something" "But there's a bobcat next to you!" she yelled and pointed her wand at Shadow. "Jessica it's all right! Just sit down!" she looked at Shadow and sat down on her bed. You looked at Shadow and put an arm around him. "This is not a real bobcat" "It's an Animagus?" "No" "Than what is it?" "He's my Daemon" Jessica looked confused for a while then gasped.

She got on the floor and moved under her bed and took out a book. She flipped though it and stopped. She read a page and looked up at Carrie mouth opened. " I You have a daemon? I " she asked. You nodded and hugged Shadow still looking at Jessica. "So that's why he didn't want me to a-touch him" You nodded smiled at Jessica. "Bloody hell" she muttered. "Can, Can he talk?" You nodded and Shadow turned into a cat. "Wow" muttered Jessica. You gave a small smile and said "Jessica, you can't tell anyone about us" Jessica looked at you then at Shadow. He gave her a hiss and pulled back his ears.

"Don't worry, I will not tell anyone" You nodded and Shadow moved to your ear. "She's not lying I sense it" you nodded and smiled at Jessica. "Lets get to dinner, I'm starving" you nodded and got up. Shadow turned into a moth and flew next to you as you walked down the stairs. Jessica didn't say anything to you as you walked out of the common room. You and Shadow walked down the moving stairs and got to the great hall. Jessica was about to open the doors when someone pushed past you two. Jessica got knocked down and landed on her butt.

You saw some Slytherin students laughing at her and glaring at you. "Aww, did the poor mudblood fall and hurt herself?" asked a girl with black hair. Jessica glared at her and Carrie helped her up. "I see you found another Mudblood friend just like your self" said Narcissa. You sighed and took out your wand and turned to the slytherins. "You don't even know if I'm a mudblood" you hissed. Narcissa and the girl with the black hair took out their wands out. More and more people came to watch what was happening and gathered around.

"Out of the way! Out of the way!" said someone in the crowed. It was Sirius Black and his friends. "Clara?" he said looking surprised to see you. Shadow was under your hair ready to spring out and fight. "What kind of wand is that!" said one of the slytherins and they all laughed at your wand. You smirked at flicked your wand and out of the ceiling water fell down on them. They all screamed and the watching people started laughing hard. "Bloody brilliant!" yelled James. He put his arm around you as some Slytherins ran away.

Jessica was on the floor laughing her head off rolling around. You moved from James and help Jessica up. Jessica calmed down and sighed but when she saw the left over water and burst out laughing. Sirius was grinning ear to ear and James was still laughing a little bit. Remus was grinning along with Peter. "Ok, Ok, OK, My goodness Carrie, Ok" Jessica said. You smiled at her then to Sirius and his friends. "Mist, I never seen anyone like you before, you're the first on my list" said Sirius. He smiled at Jessica and winked at you and walked in the great hall. "Bye Carrie" said Remus sweetly and ran after Sirius, Peter and James. Jessica sighed and giggled then burst out laughing again. "Come on Jessica, let's eat, were all hungry" She nodded and striated up and walked into the hall. You and Jessica make your way to your table and sat down. You looked at the Gryffindor table to see Sirius watching you. When he caught your eyes he smirked and winked. Some girls around him looked at what he was look at; you, and glared.

"Sirius Black likes you" whispered Shadow in the form of a moth. "Well I don't really like him much, I don't even know him" You said back. "But you'll get to know him" Shadow said back. You didn't say anything back but sigh and nod your head. "Who are you talking to?" asked Jessica. You jumped and looked at Jessica and put on a sheepish grin. "No- no one" Jessica rolled her eyes. "I know you were talking to your Daemon" Jessica whispered. You blushed and Shadow flew into your pocket and turned into a kangaroo rat.

"Don't worry, I think it's sweet" you smiled and went to eating. After dinner and like three pitchers of water you and Shadow were restless. "Stop moving around Carrie" "It's not my fault I'm hyper" "You're weird" Jessica muttered. "Thank you" you said back with a grin. You hopped along the corridor and got to the moving stairs and stopped at one and looked up. "Come on Carrie, I'm tired" "But I'm not tired" "Than why don't you jump in the lake or run though the dark forest?" You thought about it then grinned. "That sounds like a great idea"

You turned around and ran down the corridor you just walked though and down some stairs. You heard Jessica scream something but you were running to fast. You jumped two stairs and landed and Shadow climbed up your arm as a squirrel monkey. "I want to go in the forest" you said. "I don't think it's a good idea Carrie" he said back. "Come on Shadow! Lets go" You opened the doors and ran out side. The full moon glared down at you as you ran though the Hogwarts ground.

"I think we should go back Carrie!" said Shadow and jumped from your shoulder. He ran along side of you but stopped and listened. You stopped as well and looked down at Shadow confused. "Carrie me must go back to the Castle" "Why?" Then Shadow was going to say something but stopped when they heard a howl. You shivered in fear and looked down at Shadow. "Lets go back Carrie" he said. You looked to the moon then to Shadow then to Shadow then to the forest.

"I want to see it" said Carrie and ran to the forest.


End file.
